


Avengers Academy

by Loki_Lover20_6



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki Friendship (Marvel), Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/F, F/M, Hurt Peter, Hydra (Marvel), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Parent Nick Fury, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Scott is a Good Friend, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover20_6/pseuds/Loki_Lover20_6
Summary: Peter Parker is new to Avengers Academy and he tries to fit in. They train to become Avengers but will they be ready to save the world from the biggest threat they ever faced? Bigger than Thanos?





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adults- Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Hank, Pepper, Nick, Stephen, Rhodey, OMC(Original male character), Wong
> 
> Teenagers- Peter P, Janet, Hope, Scott, Sam W, Bucky, Phil, Valkyrie, Carol, Loki, Odin, Thor, Wanda, Pietro, Jessica, Danny, Matt, Sam A, Ava, Wade, OFC(Original female character), Harley, Peter Q, Gamora, Rocket, Nebula, Groot, Drax, Mantis, Yondu, Hela, Heimdall, T'challa, Shuri, Sharon, Okaye, OMC

Peter's aunt just died a few hours and Peter knew he was going to go to foster care cause he had no one else. He went to his apartment to get some of his stuff.

He went to his room and there was a man that reminded Peter of a pirate. He was sitting down on his bed.

"Uh hi who are you?" Peter asked nervously. The man was intimidating.

"My name is Nick Fury and I have a position for you...Spiderman." Nick said.

"I'm not Spiderman. You got the wrong dude." Peter lied. Peter was freaking out how did he know he was Spiderman!!! Who else knows???

"And I never use to be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Fine I'm Spiderman what you want?" Peter said. He didnt have the time. People who were going to take him to foster care were going to be here soon and he didnt want them finding out that's he's Spiderman.

"I created a school for teens like you. I want you to join." Nick said.

"I'll join on one condition." Peter said. 

"Which is?" Nick asked.

"Give me three months to get ready and used to the fact that Nick Fury ex director of S.H.I.E.L.D just showed up to my room saying that he wants me to join a school for superheroes literally 2 hours after my aunt died." Peter said.

"2 months and you get yourself a deal." Nick said.

Pete agreed and they got out of the apartment unseen. 

**Two months later...**

Nick Fury had gotten attached to Peter and really it wasn't a surprise. Peter was a sweet lovable teen. Who wouldn't get attached to him.

Nick had introduced him to the Avengers and every single one of them already liked him. Nick also told them Peter was Spiderman. Peter was able to keep up with Tony and actually understands Bruce's and Hank's work. Peter pranks were as good as Clint's. Peter reminded Rhodey of Tony and Peter reminded Steve of himself when he was younger. Natasha always had a sweet spot for children so she became the spider mom quickly. Stephen Strange like his politeness and manners and so did Pepper.

Today was Peter's first day at Avengers Academy. Peter was a nervous wreck. He was worried no one would like him.

"What if everyone hates me?" Peter said in the car.

"If they do I'll put them in check." Nick said.

"But..." Peter started but Nick put up his hand and glared at him.

"You are going to do fine. No buts or what ifs. Now get your ass out there and show them who's boss." Nick said.

"Alright show them that your the boss." Peter said.

Nick laughed and said, "While you're correct I'm gonna let you being the boss for one no two days slide."

Peter nodded and got out the car and took in the view. Nick walked ahead and signaled for Peter to follow him. Peter obliged and smiled. 

They entered and Nick did a mini tour and Peter saw that place was sort of empty. He saw like six teens and the rest were adults he knew and that taught here. Nick said that they were still recruiting so eventually the place will be filled with superheroes.

They went to the auditorium and the six people were there sitting and talking and when they entered their conversations died down.

Nick saw how nervous Peter looked and shook his head. Peter was looking down at the ground and fiddling with his fingers.

"Everyone this is Peter Parker, Peter this is Sam, Phil, Carol, Hope, Janet, and Scott." Nick said pointing to each person he said.

Peter looked up and waved hello and then looked down back at the ground. Nick was confused. Peter would usually wouldnt stop talking and ramble but he here he is being shy.

"Remember show that your the boss." Nick whispered in his ear.

Nick left Peter with the teens and prayed that Peter would make friends. Peter had made him a dad and to be honest Nick didnt mind.

Janet and the others stood in front of Peter and he looked at them and smiled weakly.

"As you know I'm Sam but I'm also known as Falcon." Sam said.

"Scott, Antman." Scott said.

"Carol, Captain Marvel." Carol said.

"Phil Coulson." Phil said.

"Janet Van Dyne." Janet said.

"Hope Van Dyne, Wasp." Hope said.

"You guys are Van Dyne's I'm friends with your father. Hank Pym right?" Peter said lighting up.

"Yeah." Janet said.

"Oh I'm Spiderman." Peter said grinning.

"No way. Your Spiderman!!! The dude who single handedly slowly takes down crime rate in New York!!! Your like a legend!!!!" Scott said.

"Really???" Peter said confused.

"Yeah dude!!! We're certainly going to get more people to join now that your here!!!" Scott said.

"So would you mind if I do some research like test your powers?" Janet asks. Carol smacks her in the head.

"Sorry about her. She's our tech genius here. She just wants to make tech like your powers either for missions or fun." Phil said.

"I dont mind really. It's okay. Tony and Bruce already tested my powers already." Peter said laughing.

Everyone gaped at him like he was crazy. Peter smile turned to a frown and he got nervous again.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Dude you just called Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner by their first name!!! Only friends and family are allowed to call them that." Sam said.

"Oh I'm close with the Avengers. I was recruited two months ago." Peter said rubbing his head.

"What and we're seeing you now!!!" Janet said.

"My Aunt May just died when he recruited me I needed time to get back to myself." Peter said smiling weakly. In his eyes you can see sadness and guilt.

"Oh my I'm sorry." Hope and Janet said.

Peter reassured it was fine and so was he. It was time for class and Peter was already enjoying the day.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter first day training.

Peter's first day was actually pretty good. He was an expert in Science, Gym and Math. He was okay with English and Art and Peter struggled with History. Then it was training time.

Sam, Scott, Hope, Janet, Phil and Carol showed Peter to the training room. When they got there Rhodey, Nat, Steve, Clint, Tony, and Dr. Strange were there waiting for him.

"Alright now that everybody is here why dont we train?" Steve said.

"Alright Sam with Steve, Scott with Me, Carol with Rhodey, Janet and Phil with Nat, Hope with Clint and kid with Dr. Strange." Tony said.

"Wait!! Isnt this going to fast?" Sam asked.

"Kid?" Janet asked confused.

"Dont worry Sam, Pete has been training with us for a long while he can handle Dr. Strange and I call him kid cause he's a kid and the last part is confidential unless Peter wants to tell them." Tony said looking at Peter. Peter nodded and mouthed 'You can tell them.'

Tony nodded and said, "And the other reason is that Peter is Fury's kid not biologically of course but let's admit it Pete's his kid."

Everyone but Peter, Scott, Hope, Carol, Phil, Sam, and Janet nodded. Janet and the others but Peter was gaping at him while Peter smiled nervously.

"Alright questions later, training now. First up Sam and Steve." Tony said.

The fight began and it ended with Steve winning. Sam relied to much on his wings (his jetpack) than his up close up fighting skills.

Then it was Scott and Tony. It was a close one but Tony ended up winning. Scott had apparently won last time because he went inside Tony's suit and shut it down but this time Tony had upgraded his suit so it shot him back with an electrical shock.

Next up is Carol and Rhodey. Rhodey won by asking a question to distract her and Peter snorted cause Rhodey got that from him. He also won cause Carol was a little reckless.

Janet and Phil was doing great against Nat but she won cause she's a deadly assassin and almost no one can take her down.

Hope went up against Clint and he won by shooting a explosive arrow and Hope didnt expect it to explode so she was taken by surprise and was put in a headlock.

"Then finally it was Dr. Strange vs Spiderman. Who will win? Will Dr. Strange finally get revenge on his stolen cookies or will Spiderman prove he's finally worthy to have magic?" Peter narrated.

"Seriously dude go on." Sam said laughing.

Strange rolled his eyes and said, "How about I teach you one or two spells if you win but if I win you cant interact with Cloak for two months."

Peter gasped and said, "Not Levi!!! You leave him out of this!!!"

Strange rolled his eyes and the battle begun. After what seem like an eternity. Peter webbed Strange's shoes causing him to look down using that as a distraction he pushed Strange to the ground and webbed him up avoiding his hands cause he knew he sensitive about them.

"I believe you're going to teach me two spells." Peter said smiling letting Strange go from his webbing wrath.

"Good job. You've been improving. We're going to have to work on your up close fighting." Strange said.

"I'll train with Tasha tomorrow then?" Peter asked.

"You bet your ass you are. When your finally an expert at up close fighting and far away attacks you'll be almost unstoppable." Nat said grinning.

"Tasha!!!!" Phil exclaimed.

"What the hell man that's crazy!!!" Scott said.

"Your life is so crazy and awesome." Carol said.

Peter grinned and said, "Come on losers." Peter started walking towards the door.

"LOSERS!!!!" They minus the Avengers exclaimed.

"Yeah last time I checked you all lost to old people plus Nat." Peter said smirking.

"OLD!!!" The Avengers exclaimed.

Everyone minus the Avengers chased Peter out the room into the hallway. But since Peter had some of a ahead start he made it to his room before anyone can catch up to him.


	3. Your Asgard friends the Asgardians.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is part of the theme song of the backgaurdians but there Asgardians instead so yeah. Anyway Thor, Loki, Odin and Valkyrie are here.

Its been 3 weeks since Peter came. It was basically the same everyday, learn, train, hang, sleep, repeat. Peter didnt mind he had friends. He was friends with every student there which wasnt alot.

"I hear we're getting new students but they're from another planet." Janet said.

They were at lunch eating and each having separate conversations when Janet says that she gets everyone's attention.

"Impossible. Right?" Sam said confused.

"Well our expectations went out the window when aliens invaded New York. You know it was led by a child God Sam. A child God caused so much destruction. You know what I bet 10 bucks from each of you it's going to be the child God that destroyed New York and that other child God who helped the Avengers." Peter said.

"Deal." Sam said.

"I'm with Peter on this one." Janet said smirking.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that a evil child God might be here at the academy. To do who knows what?" Phil and Scott said nervous.

"Dunno. Maybe he was forced to attack by an evil dad or even worse by a mad titan **(** ***cough* foreshadowing *cough* *cough*)** or mind controlled?" Peter said.

"Alright about that bet we need to see who's on who's side so we know who owes what." Cario said getting a pencil and paper out. No one asked where she got it but they were tempted to.

Carol wrote down Sam on the left and did the same with Peter on the right. She put Janet's name under Peter and her name under Sam's.

"I'm with Peter it could be a possibility." Hope said.

Carol wrote Hope underneath Peter's name. After going around the list was complete.

**Sam                                                                         Peter**

Carol                                                                       Janet

Phil                                                                          Hope

Scott

They continued talking and when they were called it was time to see who won the bet.

When they entered they saw the bad child God and the good child God and two other people they assumed were Gods too.

Nick waved the group over and said, "Everyone meet Loki god of Mischief, Thor god of Thunder, Odin god of Wisdom and other things, and Valkyrie."

Nick pointed to each person he said. So the bad child God was Loki. The good child God was Thor. Wait but Valkyrie wasnt a Goddess of anything.

"Loki, Thor, Valkyrie, and Odin meet Peter, Scott, Hope, Sam, Phil, Janet, and Carol." Nick continued pointing at each person.

"You attacked New York." Peter said to Loki.

"Uh yeah I did." Loki said nervously.

"That's cool. I too was once in a I want to take over the world mood too. But like later on can you show me your magic? It's super cool." Peter said nodding in approval. Loki nodded and smiled.

"God of Thunder eh. Heard you helped the Avengers. So why are you called the God of Thunder when you control lightning wouldnt that make you God of lightning because your the God of Thunder all you should be able to do is scare enemies with noises that sounds like bombs." Sam said smiling. Thor said he'll explain later when they had more time.

Nick rolled his eyes. The teens were already interrogating the newcomers.

"Odin God of Wisom? So does that mean your like super smart? We could totally talk science in a lab if you like science if your more of a math person you got to go to Peter. But like what other stuff are you God of? We need to know if your good at science!!!" Janet said. Sadly Odin declined rather rudely.

"Why arent you Goddess of something or are you like a some type of-" Scott started but was cutt off by Valkyrie.

"I'm a Valkyrie my real name is Brunnhilde. Not a Goddess or a God just a valkyrie." Brunnhilde said.

Scott nodded. Carol and Scott talked to Valkyrie while Loki talked to Peter, and Hope. Thor talked to Phil, and Sam. While Janet was failing to make a conversation with Odin. 

After a while when everyone was settled in Janet was in awful mood. Fortunately Peter noticed and went over to her he was on his way back from talking with Loki.

"Hey Janet what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Odin doesnt like me. I know I'm not a Goddess or anything special. I don't even have powers and I'm only here for my smarts and stuff but like that doesnt mean he could...he could treat me like shit. He may be a God but he's on Earth and everyone is supposed to be equal we are getting there slowly but eventually I believe we will and he goes and ignores me and acts like he's better than me just because he's a God yeah that's cool and all but I'm cooler than him right?" Janet said looking at Peter. She was crying. Peter was angry at Odin and wanted to punch him to a pulp but right now Janet needed him.

"Well Odin is a bitch if he cant see how smart and intelligent you are. You dont need powers to be a hero and all that shit. You are an amazing person. Yeah all of us arent treated equal yet and we will get there but remember Odin is new to Earth so you show him that you know more than his sorry ass. If you feel like you could do more do what Tony did. Build a suit. I was going to say build a Ultron and have him kick Odin's ass but I remembered that spot is reserved for me." Peter said smirking.

Janet laughed and hugged Peter. He hugged back. Janet thanked him and they both went to their rooms. 

 


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof I havent update this in a long while but like unless you read Peter Who? And Vulture's Revenge Through the Multiverse you know what this is.

I'm sorry that's a great way to start great job author now they probably think I'm ending this story. I'm not. Im sorry for not telling you about my other fanfic accounts. Yeah. Yell at me now. I'm prepared. Okay I'm here to tell you my update schedule.

 

Archive of our own:

Peter Who?: Monday

Vulture's Revenge Through The Multiverse: Tuesday 

Avengers Academy: Wednesday 

Wattpad:

The Rogues are Back: Thursday 

Ironstrange: Friday 

Fanfiction.net:

Portal and the Rogues: Saturday 

Endgame my way: Sunday 

*If I dont update these days something came up or I just forgot*

Sorry I didn't tell you about my other fanfic accounts if it helps my Wattpad account isn't popular and my Fanfiction.net account I literally just created a couple days ago.


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didnt update yesterday. I couldnt have my phone yesterday it was a challenge anyway um The students find out why Peter does this stuff.

It's been a couple days since Odin, Valkyrie, Loki and Thor came. Odin was still a jerk and Loki only really talked to Thor, Valkyrie and Peter. Valkyrie spent most of her time with Carol, Janet and Hope. Thor talked to Scott, Phil and Sam.

One day the group decided to go with Peter to patrol. They were on a roof and Peter was sitting in silence waiting for something to happen.

"Its quiet today." Peter said.

"Yeah it is. You say that like it's a bad thing?" Loki said.

"Its not. It's just rare to get a day, afternoon, and night like this. Especially in New York. I enjoy while I can." Peter said.

"It is indeed nice. Midgaurd is nice." Thor said.

The others agreed it was peaceful even Odin. Then Peter shot up. "Karen?" Peter asked.

The group was confused who was Karen? "Let's go guys there's three robberies happening one two buildings left, one 4 buildings behind and 6 buildings right." Peter said.

They split up into 3 groups Peter with Loki, Janet, and Scott, Thor with Sam and Odin, Valkyrie with Hope, Phil, and Carol.

When they stopped the robberies they met up on the street and they decided to walk back. Peter saw an old lady trying to cross the street and ran up to her and helped her cross.

When Peter ran back to the group Sam asked, "What's with that?" 

"The lady was struggling and I decided to help." Peter said shrugging and walking ahead.

"Which leads to remind me why did we stop the robberies when the police can handle it?" Odin asked.

Peter suddenly stopped and said, "Because its the right thing to do."

"But why do the police job? Your avoiding the question. Why?" Odin asked getting frustrated.

"Cause I dont want anyone else going through what I did!" Peter whispered yelled.

"What?" Almost everyone said.

"My parents died when I was really young and I went to my uncle and Aunt and when I was fourteen a little after I got my powers I had a fight with my uncle and I stormed out. I went to the store and I was a little short on money but the cashier wouldnt let me buy the item and I got more frustrated so when this guy robbed the dude I didnt stop him. Apparently my Uncle went out to find me cause when I was exiting I heard a gunshot and I turned around there was my Uncle and he was shot in the chest. My uncle had tried to stop the man. I...He told me 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility'. I do this to try to live up to that. I talk to distract the villan or bad guy or whatever and me. I talk to calm myself down to distract myself from the problem. I wear a mask to protect my love ones, and people close to me or even have ties with me and to hide the fact that I'm scared. Scared im going to die, scared that someone else is going to die. But if im not doing this I feel like im not living up to what my Uncle said. You know I almost killed the man who killed my Uncle." Peter said shaking.

The group didnt dare to say something. "I almost did but I stopped myself it wouldnt help anything or bring him back and it was definitely not what my Uncle would've wanted. I had...I needed to be better. If helping old ladies is the way to do that then I'll do it for as long as I live." Peter continued.

The group nodded and Scott asked, "Who's Karen?"

Peter smiled but they couldnt see it mask was still on and said, "My AI."

"You have an AI!" Everyone but Odin shouted.

"Why wouldnt I? Tony did make my suit." Peter said smugly.

"Dude you have the coolest person I have ever known and considered that their is a literal Gods here that means something." Phil said amazed.

"We. Need. To. Science. Now." Janet said.

Peter chuckled. They minus Odin and Loki and Valkyrie did a group hug. 

Whenever they went on patrols with Peter they made sure to punch a little harder.


	6. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

So I have this two poster board pieces and I dont know what to do with them. So I decided to put the people who comment on it. If you dont want your username on it then comment you dont want your username on it. If you really want it then comment on it that and boom you have an automatic username on it not because you commented but because you asked.

I have no idea why I'm doing this but I'm bored and I dont care so yeah.


	7. Villan introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the villan introduction so nothing special.

**???????? Pov...**

Thanos what a idiot. Wiping out half the universe to make balance and that resources dont run out? Pathetic. After a lot of years the problem is going to appear again and he wont be alive to 'solve' it again.

I prefer to wipe out everyone. Everyone is what's wrong with society. The good, the bad, the neutral. All wrong. I am what's right. I am the solution. I am Morte **(Google translate sorry if this wrong Italian peeps its supposed to mean death.)**

I did the world a favor by getting rid of the nuisance Thanos. Why wait 10 years? He was lazy sitting in a chair while I was killing species and destroying planets! And Thanos considers himself a God. I AM GOD!!! Everyone trembles beneath me. Everyone kneels at the sight of me. Everyone wants to be me. Not Thanos. Me!!! 

People worship me. They do has I command without hesitation and without question that is true power. Thanos doesnt know what that is he never even know it. He wouldnt know it if it danced on his grave and it is dancing and he is not knowing.

The universe is wrong, unpure, dirty. People are what's making the universe wrong, unsure, and dirty. I am the right, I am the solution, I am the pain, I am the God, I am the powerful, I am Morte and nothing will stop me from completing my goal.

"Whats next on my hate list?" I roar.

"Earth sir." One of my minions yelled back.

"Set a course to Earth." I yelled.

"That'll take years." The same minion yelled.

"Then we will have years to prepare. I hear Earth has some powerful people. We'll also stop by other planets and kill their species and blow up the planets along the way if that's what your worried about." I yell

"Setting course sir." The minion yelled.

"Excellent." I said to myself. Earth you're about to meet Morte you should be honored.


	8. Jessica and Sam and Ava and Danny and Luke and Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a lot of people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Sam, and Ava do not work for S.H.I.E.L.D

Peter was excited. He was selected to go search for more recruits because he was one of the top 3 people who excelled in training (obviously because he has been training with the Avengers for the 2 months).Of course there was other people there. S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Hope and Carol were there too because they were the other 2 who excelled.

"This is soo exciting! Especially because it's near my area too!" Peter said happily.

"Yeah and we get to miss school." Carol agreed.

"I've been meaning to ask Janet probably already asked you and ran tests and everything but how did you get your powers?" Hope asked.

"Oscorp's lack of safety and my curiosity mix that with a radioactive Spider on the loose what do you get? Me getting bit by that radioactive spider and going through hell for 3 weeks." Peter said.

"Really! I was suspecting more...well more!" Hope said wide eyed.

"Yeah and now even though despite my spider theme I am highly afraid of spiders." Peter said sighing.

Carol, Hope and a few by agents who heard started laughing.

"Hey! Dont laugh you try getting bit by something that almost kills you and see if your not afraid." Peter said pouting though they couldnt see cause he had hid mask on.

When they arrived they immediately went searching. Peter went alone since he knew the area dan having someone with him would slow him down. Hope and Carol went together.

"Hey any super power fellos out there can we talk?" Peter yelled.

No answer not that Peter was expecting one but one was appreciated. Then Peter saw her. Two females. One was dressed like a cat and the other was really look like a normal girl.

"Hello any super power fellos out there can we talk?" Peter purposely yelled in hope to get their attention.

They looked at him and ran. Peter followed. "Wait up I come in peace. I knew I shouldve brought my white flag." Peter yelled mumbling the last bit.

Peter eventually got them into an alley and he cornered them.

"Okay can we talk. One superpower fellow to another. Will it help if I take off the mask?" Peter asked.

"Your Spiderman." The cat girl breathed.

"Yeah I am and I was hoping we could talk." Peter said still confused and flustered about how he was famous around the superheros.

"Yeah I mean if Spiderman wants to talk to us who am I to say no." Cat girl said.

"Sure. Make it quick." Ordinary looking girl said.

"As you know I'm Spiderman and you are?" Peter asked remembering how you approach potential recruits.

"White Tiger." Tiger said.

"Jessica Jones." Jessica said.

"Great introductions out of the way I am here to recruit you to a school where you learn how to be Avengers. It's great place lots of friendly people besides Odin. Odin's a jerk. Now I'm rambling. I'm going to shut up." Peter said sighing.

Tiger laughed and said, "Let me talk to Jess first."

Peter walked out of the alley and a minute later Tiger and Jessica walked out and both nodded. "Follow me....actually I'm lost do you know a way back to where we first saw each other?" Peter said realizing he has no idea where he is.

Jessica nodded and Peter followed Tiger and Jessica to where they saw each other and Peter took it from there. 

When they got there Carol and Hope was there with 4 males.

"Spiderman that's Spiderman." One guy breathed.

Peter waved a shy wave and asked, "Who are you guys?"

"Nova." The guy who said 'Spiderman that's Spiderman'

"Power man." The bulky one said.

"Ironfist." The blonde said.

"Spiderman as you guys know or Peter Parker." Peter said taking off his mask.

"Carol Danvers." Carol said.

"Hope Van Dyne." Hope said.

"White Tiger Ava Ayala." Ava said taking off her mask.

"Jessica Jones." Jessica said.

"Sam Alexander." Sam or Nova said taking off his helmet.

"Luke Cage." Luke or Power man said taking his sunglasses off.

"Danny Rand." Danny or Ironfist said taking off his mask. 

"Yay introductions." Peter said fist pumping.

They all headed back toward the academy.


	9. I FORGOT MATT WHAT TYPE OF PERSON AM I!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT MATT GUYS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I CANT BELIEVE ME!!!! IM SO DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF IN GOING TO MAKE IT UP I PROMISE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**So I forgot Matt like a disappointment I am.... I'm sorry.....:(.....:'(**

 

On the way back Peter saw with the windows on the jet a person in a red suit with red horns. Thank god for enhanced senses otherwise he would've missed that.

He sat up and opened the back door  **(I have no idea what's that called so we're calling it that)** and jumped out surprising the other 7 and made his way to the red suit dude.

"Hey Red suit dude wait up. I come in peace! I just wanna talk!" Peter yelled.

Carol had followed him along with Sam A. The red suit guy turned around and said, "Who are you?"

"Spiderman. That's Captain Marvel and that's Nova." Peter said.

"Daredevil." Devil said.

"So I have something to tell you." Peter said. 

"What is it?" Devil asked.

"Okay so there's this academy called Avengers Academy and it's where teenagers who are superheroes or with powers or something go to train to become Avengers. There's a lot of friendly people besides Odin he's the teenager with a golden eyepatch." Peter said.

"He's telling the truth-" Carol started but was cutt off by Devil.

"I know. I can tell when people are lying. He isnt." Devil said.

Peter, Sam A, and Carol nodded. Devil agreed to join them and Carol took Peter and Sam A took Devil who's name turned out to be Matt Murdock. 

They chased after the jet that had left them but with Carol's and Sam A's speed they made it to the jet before it landed and made it looked like they never left.

**It was supposed to be Peter meeting Matt with Ava and Jessica but I guess I forgot so yeah Alternate scene. I'm sorry :' <**


	10. Sorry oof

As I said October is my busiest month ever. So until November 11 I will be taking a break. To regain my thoughts and ideas on what to do on chapters stuff like that. I know it's a long time but as much as I love updating these stories for people who love or like reading my stories it's a lot of stress trying to update. 

 

So yeah see you then till November 11.


	11. Piper, Jason, Lizzie, Rose and another Odin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof time to meet ocs! Piper, Jason and Odin are my friends and I got permission to use them into this story and Rose and Lizzie are mine.

**So I felt guilty leaving you guys with a Hey so like I'm going to be gone for a long time when you guys were probably expecting an update so yeah....**

 

When Carol, Hope, Peter, Sam A, Ava, Luke, Danny, Jessica, and Matt came back they were was a welcoming party.

"Janet set it up." Sam said.

"Plus you guys were sent out to recruit we got new people who just showed up some were already with S.H.I.E.L.D already." Janet said.

"Well that seems interesting. This is Sam A, Ava, Luke, Danny, Jessica, and Matt." Peter said pointing at each perosn.

Fury came and said that he'll have Janet and Phil show Ava, Sam A, Danny, Matt, Jessica. And Luke around while Carol, Hope and I meet the new people.

Sam showed us where they were and Peter saw Piper, Jason, Odin and Bucky.

Jason was a lot younger he's probably around well actually it's complicated cause he's the son of Bucky and Bucky is a teenager and his excuse was it was a hard time.

Piper is the daughter of Steve and Peggy she's also a super soldier. She also went into the ice.

What Peter did not know about Odin is that he's the son of Thor. His excuse was also hard times. 

The other two was Lizzie and Rose. Lizzie was 13. She just escaped Hydra so we would have to show her what's wrong and what's right and help her out. 

Rose is half alien her father was human. Even though her father lived on Earth she left with her mom into her planet where she's sorta part of. She was really young at the time so she doesnt remember anything. She's 14. We would have to show her what's wrong and right and what things are. 

Peter nodded at the information Sam gave him. Hope, Carol and Peter went over to meet them.

Lizzie was the first one to notice us first probably because she doesnt know who to trust.

"Hey you're Lizzie and Rose right?" Peter asked sticking his hand out already knowing Piper, Odin, and Jason from the time he was at S.H.I.E.L.D.

They both nodded. Peter's hand was ignored by Lizzie and Rose didnt know what to with it so she took and placed it back at his side.

Peter flushed in embarrassment and ignored Carol's, Hope's, Piper's, Odin's, and Jason's laughter.

"I believe on this planet introductions involve telling your name too." Rose said.

"Right. I'm Peter Parker. Spiderman." Peter said quickly.

"Lizzie Rostine, Stealth Spider." Lizzie said.

"Rose Junley, Portal" Rose said.

Peter nodded. Carol and Hope introduced themselves and they talked for awhile. Lizzie was guarded and Rose was confused at almost everything they said.

Janet came along with the other new kids. They also introduced themselves.

Natasha came along once she heard there was another spider. Not surprisingly Lizzie and Natasha got off really well.

Lizzie even managed to get Natasha to tell her to call her Nat or Tasha.

Rose actually got along with Janet. Then Peter heard the words vines in a sentence that was forbidden.

"What are vines?" Rose asked.

"We need to educate you immediately. Right now. This is unacceptable." Janet and Peter said at the same time.

They both grabbed Rose's arms and dragged her away. 

Steve came to see his daughter and also asked Jason if he seen Bucky. Odin the grumpy mean one stayed inside but came out once to look at the other Odin the one who loves goldfish.

The Sam's got along just fine. Ava, Jessica, Carol, and Valkyrie got along. Scott, and Luke got along. Danny, Matt got along with Phil.

Loki still refused to talk to anyone that is until Lizzie came along and they immediately got along.

Turns out Piper and Jason are dating even through the complications.

The academy just got bigger with 19 students so far.

 


End file.
